Dolly P. Koopa
Dolly P. Koopa is one of the more friendly Koopalings, and is between Ellen D. Koopa and Alex Ember Koopa in age. She is named after the country western singer Dolly Parton. Dolly is also one of the few Koopalings who definitely one of Bowser's children- as confirmed in an interview. Dolly enjoys singing and dancing - she also enjoys playing her guitar. She loves to bake and is often in the kitchen (Bowser makes her cook all the food). No one really talks to her, so she's kind of a lonely Koopa. Harley takes the most interest in her and the two are good friends. She also gets picked on a lot - mainly by Roy. He pulls her hair. She also has an obssesion with butterfly. Appearance Dolly wears blue high heels, thick red lipstick, a Blue Butterfly in her hair and a pink scrunchie around her wrist. She has thick wavy blonde hair and a blue star birth mark on the sides of her head (much like Larry). She has an alternate sports outfit when she takes out her butterfly hairclip and has her hair tied back in a ponytail with her pink scrunchie, means she has got nothing on her wrists but besides that she looks the same. Disappearance Like Harley, Dolly went "missing" as a child too (Rumors are that Bowser dumped her in an alleyway, but Lavora saved her). Dolly goes missing a second time at the end of Bowser's Koopalings, wheather or not she will return is unkown- however this is likely she will because she appears in Flower Power as an adult. Game Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites Dolly makes her first ever appearance in ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites, where she is the boss of World 9: the Food World. She attacks by throwing scraps of food at Mario or by making musical notes come out of her wand. The battle takes place in a giant deep fat fryer with two burgers in it. Occasionally, the room will flood with boiling oil and the burgers will float up. Mario must stay on the burger untill the oil goes back down. Once Dolly has been stomped three times, she will be defeated and leave behind the key to World 10. ''Mario Party Back In Time Both Dolly's first appearance and her new appearance are in ''Mario Party Back In Time. Dolly's original aperance is unlocked first and then when the New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites board is unlocked, her appearance is updated. ''Flower Power Dolly apears in Flower Power as the boss of world 3, Sky High. She fights by shooting gusts of wind and blocks of ice from her wand, Daisy must stomp her six times to defeat her - she is the only koopaling who is stomped six times. She also apears in the Flower Power Epilogue as a grown up, she became Queen of an icy relm and doesn't see her family much, this is a reference to the phrase "You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone..."'' ''Super Mario Party 10 Dolly is confirmed to be in this game, she is the Koopaling for the board Candy Central Station- her partner is Elly. Bowser's Koopalings Dolly is a Koopaling in this game and is the last Koopaling unlocked, she is the strongest Koopaling in the game but she has the lowest defence, Dolly is killed at the end of the game creating Dry Dolly. Mario Kart '13 Dolly along with Baby Dolly and the other Koopalings are unlockable characters in this game, Dolly is unlocked by either meeting her in story mode or unlocking her by winning the Butterfly Cup. Movie Appearences The New Koopaling Dolly appears in this movie as one of the Main Characters, she is voiced by Dolly Parton, the same person who inspired her name. Powers and Abilities Dolly has some unique abilities, she has mastered the power of the mind- telepathy. Dolly has been shown to be a very skilled cook, she is always baking cakes for fun. Dolly has also been shown to be very skilled at impersonations, climbing, ice-skating and even bird calls- however she uses Butterfly calls to sumon her minion, Beth. Relations with Other Characters Bowser Dolly and her dad aren't very close at all, Bowser seems to mock her and force her to cook, however in Flower Power, Bowser saves her from falling out of the Koopa Clown Car and in the Flower Power Epilogue her finally tells her he loves her and that he is sorry for being a big Jerk. Clawdia Since her Mother is "dead", they never really spoke (except for in Super Mario Bros. Undead). Dolly and Clawdia don't have chemistry at all. Jinkesse Koopa Dolly hasn't met Jinkesse yet. Lavora Dolly and Lavora get along well as she is Dolly's guitar mentor. Lavora gave Dolly her old guitar, sometimes Dolly gives Lavora cooking tips. Mortisha Dolly and Mortisha are good friends, Mortisha, Dolly and Lavora often play music together, Mortisha would sing and Lavora and Dolly would play guitar. Pyotr Dolly and Pyotr are close friends - but not as close as her and Elly. Pyotr helps Dolly with every day things like her cooking, climbing and even saving dinner however, Dolly annoys him with her constant singing. Gyro Dolly and Gyro are friends and Gyro is largely interested in her life and is trying to find out why Roy and Bowser hate her so much. Gyro likes Dolly's singing and tried to sing along with her once- this however did not work as he got all the lyrics wrong and screeched half way through. Ludwig Dolly doesn't talk to Ludwig much but the two are good friends, Ludwig thought Dolly how to play the piano. Lemmy As Dolly loves to cook she need plates and platters. Lemmy however tends to do circus tricks with them and always tends to break them, this really annoys her. Roy Roy seem to bully Dolly (he bullies most people) he pulls her hair and he is always trying to destroy her stuff but Harley seems to stop him. Iggy Iggy makes experiments in Dolly's Kitchen but Dolly doesn't seem to mind. The two are friends. Ellen Dolly and Ellen are very close and the two are probably best friends - Dolly claims to know her middle name. Like most friends they do argue a bit but always make up after. Bowser sent them on a mission together in Flower Power. Alex Dolly and Alex are good friends but she sometimes gets scared of him, she thinks he will blow up her kitchen with his electrical powers but all in all they are friends. When Dolly was 6 Alex accidentally electrocuted her so bad he sent her into hospital for a week. Wendy Dolly is really annoyed by her bratty attitude she will often "serve her soup cold" and foil her plans to steal from the rest of the Koopalings Risen Dolly and Risen are surprising close. Dolly feels sorry for him as Bowser is mean to him too. Dolly and Risen also have a friendly kind of sibling rivalry and often kid about with each other. Morton Jr. Morton is always hiding in the refrigerator eating her Cooking Supplies. Dolly give him salad only due to the fact that she thinks he's fat. Lady Dolly and Lady don't get on well due to the fact that Dolly is older and is set to be Queen before her. Lady once tried to kill Dolly as she slept but Harley walked in and stopped her. Jackson Jackson and Dolly are good friends but fall out a lot. Jackson plays pranks on her with Larry. Larry Larry and Dolly are good friends but fall out a lot. Larry plays pranks on her with Jackson. Harley Dolly and Harley are classed as best friends but the two seem to be drifting apart over the last few games. Tim Tim and Dolly don't really talk much at all but the two have been shown to be good friends. Bowser Jr. Since Bowser Jr. real acts like his farther she is not very fond of him but Bowser Jr. acts mild towards her. Jacob Like the rest of the Koopalings she doesn't really like Jacob due to the fact that he suports their enemies - the Mario Bros. Dragonia Dolly asks Dragonia to use magic on her food to either make it taste nice or to make more of it. The two are good friends. Gwendoline Gwendoline enjoys Dolly's cooking. They also help each other in the kitchen, and usually, before going to bed, they play with their hand-made dolls. Redesign and Creation When Dolly was first thought of she looked much different from how she looks now, her hair was green, her shoes where pink, and she had a very large polkadotted bow like Wendy's, but, when it came down to making her the changed her appearance to tall, purple shoes and bow, green shell with pink rings and blonde hair. Dolly was redesigned two more times before they settled on her final design. Her first redesign is similar to her appearance now, she had blonde hair, a small purple bow, spiked cuffs around her wrist, blue shoes and a blue shell with light blue rings. In her second redesign she was given a butterfly hair-clip rather than a bow and she had the same eyes as Princess Daisy, in her fith and final redesign is the design she currently has, she has red lipstick, a pink scrunchie around her wrist instead of spiked cuffs, she has the same eyes as Wendy and a shell that is blue with purple rings, the creator of Dolly says that she will not change again unless it is really needed,however, she will continue to get more accurate art works. Quotes *"Ugh! I shall have to serve your soup cold!"'' *''"No ice creem for you!"'' *''"Butterlys attack!"'' *''"You'll never defeat my father Mario... as much as i wish you could though..."'' *''"Perhaps we should leave them Harley..."'' *''"Tea anyone?"'' *''"So Dad's been kidnapped..? YAY!"'' Gallery File:LEAVE_ALONE!!!_DONT_TUCH!!!_GO_AWAY!!!_GET_LOST!!!_DISAPEAR!!!.png Dolly Koopa Original.png|Dolly's first apearance dollypkoopa.png|Dolly by . Dolly Koopa Grown Up.jpg|Dolly as a grown up. Dolly Koopa Sprite.png|Dolly's Battle Sprite Dolly Koopa Battle 1.png|Mario Fighting Dolly in Super Mario Land 6: Reigonal Explorers. Dolly Koopa Flower Power.jpg|Dolly in Flower Power Paper Dolly P. Koopa.png|Dolly in Super Paper Mario 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors. Dolly Koopa Human.png|Human Dolly in New Super Mario Bros. Inside Out! Dolly Koopa.png DollyPKoopaLockyStyle.png|Dolly by Locky12 DollyPKoopaSports.png|Dolly in her sports outfit Dolly P. Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|Beta 2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Dolly P. Koopa 2D Art Upgrade 2.png|Final 2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Dry Dolly Koopa.png|Dry Dolly Dolly&Elly.png|Dolly And Elly's unused art made for Flower Power 2: Original Intentions. DollyKoopa.png|Dolly in Mario Party Back In Time DollyPKoopaTalking.png|Dolly revealing her tooth. Dollyshroom.png|Dolly's Koopashroom, known as the Dolly Mushroom. Boolly.png|A Boo using the Dolly Mushroom Paper Dolly P 2.png|Dolly in Paper Mario: The Color Stones Dolly P. Koopa Sprite.png|Sprite from The Koopalings Project and Flower Power (By ) Dolly and Elly in the snow..jpg|A Drawing of Dolly and Elly playing in the snow. DollyPKoopaMouse.jpg|Mouse Dolly Trivia *She is described by some of her siblings as almost non existent. *Rosalina knows her middle name but it is unkown. *Her human appearance is based upon Cinderella. *She has gone through the most design changes of all the Koopalings. Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Bowsers Minions Category:Mario Characters Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Royalty Category:Psychics Category:Free to use Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Dolly's Minions Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Reptiles Category:Fan Characters